borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.1.X (Borderlands 2)
Update notes 1.1.0 *'Patch 1.1.0 was released on 10/9/2012 for PC.' *Fixed some cases where the Logitech G19 screen would show incorrect information for the friends list. *Fixed players losing ammo when reloading a savegame with max ammo and a stockpile relic equipped. *Fixed the vendor UI sometimes showing a count of 1 less item in the player's backpack than is actually there. *Fixed the favorite/trash icons in the inventory sometimes disappearing when scrolling the inventory list. *Fixed players getting stuck in a white box when two people try to travel at once and one is in a vehicle. *Fixed co-op players sometimes spawning at different places after a level transition. *Fixed the "has abandoned your struggle!" message sometimes appearing with no player name. *Fixed mini-map fog-of-war sometimes not uncovering correctly when first loading a saved game as a client. *Fixed a rare crash when trying to select a menu item with the keyboard after playing the game with a gamepad. *Added "(undiscovered)" entries to the challenge log for challenges that the player has not yet found. *Fixed a rare crash in the launcher related to using a gamepad. *Fixed client players sometimes seeing fired bullets fly off in random directions. *Fixed a blocker in the "Do No Harm" quest. This fix prevents the bug and corrects the issue for any character hit by this bug. *Fixed a case where players were sometimes being sent back to the main menu after their online status changed when playing a LAN game. *Fixed a case where shields that reduce the player's health were sometimes not showing how much health they reduce. *The inventory screen will no longer jump to the top of the list when using a customization item. *Fixed a case where clients and servers would sometimes see different fast-travel stations available to them. *Fixed a bug that could cause challenges to re-complete all 5 tiers over and over again. *Fixed players who have lost access to their 3rd or 4th weapon slot erroneously. *Allowed players to trade with each other when at maximum backpack capacity if they're trading the same number of items with each other. Update notes 1.1.1 *'Patch 1.1.1 was released on 10/11/2012 for PC.' *Modified profile behavior to prevent possible data loss. Update notes 1.1.2 *'Patch 1.1.2 was released on 10/172012 for PC.' *Prevents data instability when launched with unsupported commands. Update notes 1.1.3 *Patch 1.1.3 was released 10/25/2012 *Added a toggle for whether textures should fade or pop in when a higher-resolution version loads. High-end computers can disable this to avoid seeing lower-resolution textures streaming in. *Added the ability to reset all challenge progress for a character once they've completed 85% of all non-DLC, non-area-specific challenge levels. This will keep the player's current challenge bonuses and rank, but reset all challenge progress to 0 and allow challenges to be re-completed for additional ranks and bonuses. Resetting is available on the "challenges" screen of the status menu and will display as a tooltip at the bottom of the screen if the player has met the criteria. *Fixed a bug where profile files set to "read only" were not being saved. *Fixed a performance issue in Captain Scarlett and her Pirate's Booty content with PhysX set to Medium or High. External links *Official Patch Notes (gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com) Category:Patches